I Don't Blame You
by Nell Reed
Summary: Lucy saw her parents death.  Will she ever tell anyone about what she saw?  Maybe a bit of GSR in later chapters?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, though I wish I did. I _do_ own Lucy Tobe and her parents. And before I forget…I don't own "Our Lady of Sorrows" by My Chemical Romance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We Could Be Perfect For One Last Night

I saw it all. They didn't know I was there. They would have yelled at me. Mommy and Daddy always yelled at me. They fought all the time and sometimes hit each other. They used to hit me too, but shhhh…don't tell anyone…It's a secret.

I told everyone that I wasn't scared, but I really was. Especially when Mommy and Daddy took out the guns. A few days ago, Mommy woke me up and told me to get dressed. She told me we were going shopping. She never ever takes me shopping, so I was really excited. I think we drove for a really long time, but I dunno. I fell asleep. When I woke up we were somewhere I hadn't been before. It was really dusty and there was sand everywhere. I started to complain to Mommy about the dirt on my new shoes, but she shushed me and dragged me into the store. The store was just as dirty as it was outside. It smelled too. Mommy walked up to the counter and started talking to the salesman. I looked around at all the guns on the walls. They were shiny and I asked Mommy if I could have one. She gave me that look that she always gave to me before she hit me, so I shut up.

That was a few weeks ago. Mommy and Daddy are dead now. They shot each other three days ago. They thought I was asleep, but I was just playing hide and seek. I wanted to see how long it would take for them to find me. They seemed to be in a hurry. They were scurrying around the kitchen looking for something. They started shouting at one another. Daddy reached into the cabinet and pulled out the guns that Mommy and I bought. He handed one to Mommy. The light bounced off the gun and made pretty, shiny dots on the wall. I was starting to get a little worried, but I just thought they were going to clean them. They looked at each other with sad eyes. I started to push the door of the closet open so I had a little bit more light. As they pointed the guns at each other, I looked away. I heard two loud bangs and that's all I can remember. I _think_ I screamed. I _think_ I ran out the them…but I can't remember. I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you more. Everyone thinks I'm lying. Why won't they believe me? Sara believes me. She told me one of her secrets. I promised not to tell anyone, so I can't tell you. I think I should go to bed now. I'll tell you more when I remember. Goodnight.

-Lucy Tobe

TBC…?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So…I was really bored tonight, and this idea just kind of popped into my head. If people want me to continue, I will. But I should warn you that the chapters will probably be short and there will usually be long gaps in between. Oh, and there'll probably be a little GSR in it? It depends on whether or not I write it. Anyways…Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. So far, I only own Lucy, her parents and some other people in the next chapter that haven't been introduced yet. I also own my mistakes. D

It Starts With One

It hadn't been a particularly good day for Sara. It was one of those days where things just didn't fit together. She had gotten into a fight with Grissom before he left for work, Ecklie had yelled at her for being late, and she was still stuck with _Ronnie_. Seriously, nobody needs to ask _that_ many questions. She could've gone to Miami or New York, but _no_, she just _had_ to come to Vegas.

The room was quiet. Sara had hidden herself under a pile of blankets. The alarm clock should've gone off now, but it was her day off. She needed a day off from Ronnie. The sound of the alarm was replaced by the ringing of her cell phone, which was conveniently placed on the night stand on her side of the bed. Aside from Greg and then occasional call from Grissom, nobody called. A pale hand reached out from under the covers.

"Hello?" she asked, groggily.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"Nah, I was about to get up anyway." She replied.

"Liar." He knew her too well.

"Hey," she started. "About this morning…I'm sorry."

There was a pause on the other line.

"It's alright. Listen…I need your help with something."He now had her undivided attention. She waited for him to continue. He filled her in on all the details.

"Ecklie says he wants the _whole_ team on this case."

"Ecklie considers me part of the team?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well…no." just as she suspected. "But Catherine, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Brass and I do." There was a pause on Sara's line. She needed to think about this one. "I need you." That one sentence made up her mind. She would help out on the case.

"You said all hands on deck, right?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean Ronnie's going to be there." After all, she _had_ taken the day off to get away from her. She heard Grissom chuckle. "It's not funny! That girl drives me nuts!"

"No, she will not be there." Sara thanked God silently and hung up the phone.

The scene was gruesome. Blood had gotten everywhere. Some couple had decided to kill each other. No note, no explanations. Nothing. Everyone was there by the time Sara arrived. They all greeted each other happily…well, as happily as they could under the circumstances. They each took a room. Catherine took the living room, Warrick took the bathroom, Greg took the bedroom, Nick and Grissom took the kitchen; Brass supervised. Sara started walking to her room.

The whole house smelled like metal. It reminded Sara of her father's death. String hanging from the ceiling pulled her from her memories. She looked up to see a small square, just big enough for a person to fit through. She knew she shouldn't pull the string. Whatever was up there probably hadn't been cleared yet. A homicidal maniac could've been up there. But Sara, being Sara, forgot about all the lectures that Brass and Grissom had given her and pulled the string. The latch gave out and a ladder came down. She placed her kit on the ground to the right of the ladder and nimbly climbed up. The ladder looked old, probably something that you could get a splinter from. She looked up and saw…Pink? Pink carpet, pink walls, pink bed, pink toys.

"Sara!" Grissom yelled from below, which brought the rest of the team running. _Shit_ she whispered. She'd been caught. Lecture time! She laid on the floor and put her head through the square.

"Hey, guys." She said, sheepishly. She saw Brass getting ready to start his lecture, but she promptly cut him off. "Did they have a daughter?"

"What?" Grissom asked, slightly annoyed. She repeated her statement. They all looked at Brass, who was checking his notes.

"Not that we know of. I mean, there's not kid stuff down here and the neighbours didn't say anything. Nothing to suggest a daughter." Sara climbed down the ladder.

"Well," she brushed some dust off her clothes and missed a little bit on her shoulder. "You guys _obviously_ haven't been up there." She said, looking up at the small square.

TBC…?------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Reviews would be nice…I need to know if you want me to continue or if it's so bad that it makes your eyes bleed. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own CSI. I also don't own the songs that the chapters are named after.

Basically…I only own a few characters and my mistakes. Fantastic.

A/N: I have been having some issues with spacing, so…sorry about that. Wh00t! The fastest written

and longest chapter!

It Just Is

"Wendy, I need those results now."

"Shut up, I'm working as fast as I can." She replied angrily. Everyone crowded around to watch

Wendy work. This went on for a few more seconds, but Wendy finally lost her nerve and chased them

all out.

With nothing else to do, they all crowded into the break room. After a few minutes of silence,

Greg started some small talk. How's the weather? Hot. How's Lindsay? Well. How's Tina? No

response. Stuff like that. Hodges entered the break room and was greeted by everyone's stares.

Feeling uncomfortable, he slowly backed out of the room. "I can just get my yogurt later"

The results were finally back. They had collected many samples. Most came back Lucy or her

parents, but there was one unknown.

"Well, that could be anyone." Catherine rolled her eyes.

"No. I ran it through the database. Her name is unknown because when she was brought in,

she wouldn't talk, but I do have a picture." She gave them the picture to look at. The pale teenage girl

in the picture had a blank stare. Her green eyes seemed to be looking at nothing in particular.

"She's just a kid."

"How old is this picture?"

"It was taken a few months ago. She was supposed to come in for questioning and never

showed up. It was believed that she was taken out by a gang, but nobody really knows for sure."

Wendy let the information to sink in for a few moments before she turned to leave.

They gave the picture to Brass and asked him to keep a look out for her, but they didn't have

much hope. They tried, unsuccessfully I might add, to find a reason why two people would just shoot

themselves. They could not find one reason. All their bills were paid, they weren't in debt, they weren't

on drugs, and ties to the mob were kind of out of the question.

* * *

Months had gone by without any progress. Eventually, they all got different cases and forgot

* * *

about the case.

"Um…How are we supposed to process this?" asked Greg as they stared up at the burning

building.

"We wait until the fire goes out." Sara said sarcastically. Though she had been gone a few

months, Sara hadn't lost any of her personality.

"At least the fire's keeping us warm." Everybody glared at Greg. Nobody wanted to be there. It

was freaking cold.

"Well, we might as well start interviews." Grissom said. They didn't go as well as the team had

expected. Did you see anything? No. Did you hear anything? Nope. Who lives here? I don't know.

What's your name?

"I said: What's your name?" Brass repeated. The teenager didn't reply. Her green eyes were

focused on the large fire in back of Brass. She barely heard him. "Hello?" he waved his hand in front of

her face. The pen that he was writing his notes with ran out of ink and he reached into his pocket to

find another one. As he pulled the pen out, the picture of the girl that the Grissom had given him a few

months ago fell out. _That' her!_ He looked at the picture. "Hey, you need to come with me." He went to

grab her wrist, but she pulled away and started to run down the street. Warrick saw the girl running and

went to chase her down the street. She went through allies, inside parking garages, and climbed up and

* * *

down two fire escapes. Warrick finally lost her when she took a left down a dark ally and disappeared.

As usual, everyone was in the break room. Even though it had been a week, Warrick was still

sulking. He felt bad about losing the girl.

"Hey, you guys, I think I'm going to go home and sleep." He said and left. About ten minutes

after Warrick left, Brass walked into the room with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

"You'll never guess what I just found out." Between his fingers was a small slip of paper with an

* * *

address on it.

"Well this sucks." Sara sighed. Haven't we already been here? Yes, dear. Are we lost? Not yet.

Do we need a map? No. Oh, why don't we ask that person over there for directions. Yeah, lets not.

Grissom led her away from the drug dealers that she almost walked into. They didn't know that they

were being watched.

"Well, that was a waste of time." Sara rolled her eyes. She looked tired. She was wearing the

same clothes that she wore yesterday and her hair was a little messy. Grissom looked at her. "I'll stop

talking" she said. A few minutes later, Grissom noticed that she had fallen asleep and turned the radio

off. It was silent until he slammed on the brakes. "Grissom, what the hell?!" she exclaimed.

"I think I just hit something." He said, opening the door and walking around the front of the car.

He knew something wasn't right when he didn't see anything on the ground. He looked around.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Grissom, just get back in the car." But no. Why would anyone listen to Sara? The minute she

finished her sentence, he fell in front of the hood of the car, out of Sara's view. "Grissom?" she sat up a

little. All of a sudden, her door swung open and someone pulled her out of the car. A few feet away,

there was an open drain a few feet away and she just caught a glimpse of Grissom before he

disappeared beneath the street. Whoever had Sara, had her from behind. She got a few kicks in, but it

was no use. The person she was struggling with hit her in the head with something heavy and her body

went limp.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The same as the other chapters.

A/N: ZOMG! THE SPACING TOTALLY PWNED! It's about time. Oh and special thanks to CSIgirl24-7 for being the ONLY person who leaves a review for me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

And We All Have A Hell

There were many words you could use to describe that place. A few words that come to mind

would be: dark, wet, cold. Sara didn't really know how long she had been out for, but when she woke

up, she was being carried through a sewer. Gross, I know. The walls were covered with God knows

what. All the grime probably built up over the years and voila, you have…a really gross tunnel. There

were three people; one was carrying Sara, one was dragging Grissom, and one was leading. If she

wasn't totally out of it, she would've definitely had something to say about Grissom being _dragged_. You

don't _drag_ Gil Grissom. It's just not done.. The tunnel took a left turn, but the group didn't. An old

wooden door stood in front of them. The boy that was leading grabbed the circular handle and slowly

pulled the door open. They entered a much lighter, and cleaner, hallway lit by fluorescent lights. There

weren't any doors or windows on either side; only lights. Finally, after almost an hour of walking, they

reached the end of the hallway. _They're going to throw us into a cage? Great. Just fan-freaking-tastic. _

_We just travelled for who knows how long, to this? A cage?! _She thought. Thankfully, she was wrong. It

turned out to be an elevator. The boy that was leading pressed a button on the right wall and the fence,

that was the front of the elevator, slid to the left. On the left wall, were thirteen buttons. Grissom had

been awake for quite some time now. He, like Sara, didn't really want to alert the captors that they

were awake, so, he also pretended to be unconscious. They got off on the thirteenth floor and walked

into a large room.

A giant, very uncomfortable looking chair sat at the far end of the room. Once everyone was

about six feet away, Grissom and Sara were dropped onto the floor. It was getting harder to pretend

they were unconscious.

"Get up, you lazy bums. I know you're awake." One of them said. Grissom and Sara both sat up

and looked at the throne. Sitting on it was none other than the girl Warrick had chased just the night

before. She just sat there, staring at them. Her dark hair covered her eyes. Each hand was on an arm

rest and her back was slumped against the chair. Two guards stood on either side of the throne; one

boy the other a girl. Their suspect pushed herself off the chair walked over to them. She circled them a



few times; just to get a sense of what she was dealing with. The boy that led them threw the sewer

stepped forward and whispered something in her ear.

She took a step back and started signing to him and he started speaking to Grissom and Sara. "A

few months ago, you worked a case with a missing girl?" he translated.

"I can understand her." Grissom stated. She turned to Sara and him and started signing.

Grissom and her signed back and forth for a few minutes, leaving Sara in the dark. _Why didn't I take _

_that sign language course in college?_ She thought. She took these few minutes to take a look at her

surroundings. A giant room with concrete walls, a wooden floor, and a throne a few feet away. Not

something you would bring mom and dad home to. Not that Sara really had to worry about that. The

girl her guards exited the room, leaving Grissom and Sara by themselves.

"Listen," she leaned over. "I think our best bet out of here is that door in the far corner over

there, if we want to get out-" Grissom cut her off.

"We don't need to escape." He said. She stared at him in disbelief. "I think we're okay. She

said she's going to release us soon."



"Do you know how many kidnappers have said that, Gil?! Do you?!"

"She just wants to help us on a case that we worked a few months ago. Remember that one

with the pink attic?" She rembered.

"You wouldn't actually let her, Gil." She was skeptical.

"We either let her help…or she'll break in and steal the files" he responded. He still wasn't sure

though.

"We know _nothing_ about this girl. You can't possibly trust her enough to help us with a case!"

her voice bounced off the concrete walls and echoed through the room.

"There's no need to raise your voice," Grissom smirked. "We'll get out. Don't worry."

Sara shook her head and rested it on Grissom's shoulder. "Sometimes I just can't understand

you, Gil."


End file.
